leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1966
1965 1966 1967 Events * NASA budget begins its long nosedive, slipping from $5.25 billion to $5.17 billion. * French President Charles DeGaulle expells NATO from France, but negotiates a secret treaty with NATO by which it would be an ally in case of an invasion of West Germany by the Soviet Red Army. NAYO HQ moves to Brussels. * Ethiopian Emperor Haile Selassie makes state visit to Jamaica. * U.S. Senate holds hearings on LSD. * March Against Fear led by CORE, SCLC and SNCC. * China's population is 745.42 million. * International Whaling Commission (IWC)bans the killing of Blue Whales. * The Blue Max is released. * William Casey makes unsuccessful Republican Party Primary election bid for a Long Island, New York seat. He will later support Nicaraguan Contra terrorism as Ronald Reagan's CIA Director. Timeline January * January: Pat Buchanan leaves his editorial job at the St. Louis Post Dispatch to work for Richard Nixon as a speechwriter. * January 3: SNCC voter registration activist is shot to death after he uses a "white" restroom in Tuskegee, Alabama. * January 17: Broken Arrows Incident: USAF B-52 collides with a USAF KC-35 tanker and crashes near Palomares, Spain with four H-bombs recovered ashore and one later recovered in the ocean by submarine. The two bombs that fell unsupported by parachutes broke apart on impact, scattering highly toxic, radioactive plutonium dust. News Source February * February 12: Darwin Day * February 12: 1968 Republican President candidate Michigan Governor George Romney mstakenly refers to the British blocade of Nigeria during a speech in Exeter, New Hampshire. He should have said "Rhodesia." March * Huey P. Newton and Bobby Seale are arrested by off-duty police officer George Williamson after Seale delivers Ronald Stone's peace poem "Uncle Sammy Call me Fulla Lucifer" to a small crowd on the corner of Telegraph and Haste in Berkeley, California. April * April: Future Watergate burglar G. Godon Liddy raids the Millbrook Estate of William M. Hitchcock, nephew of Andrew Mellon and patron of Timothy Leary. Freedom is intolerable to this goose-stepper. May * May 25: First Wall Poster appears at Beijing University (Beida). June * June: Opposition West advocates boycott of Dow Chemical products because it manufactures Napalm-B. * June: Number of U.S. troops in South Vietnam reaches 268,000. * June: Author Daniel Pinchbeck is born. * June 5: James Meredith begins 220 mile march to encourage voter registration. He is shot by a white supremacist sniper. * June 18: "Struggle sessions" at Beida turn violent. July * July 28: Future head of the gang of four Jiang Qing makes light of Red Guard violence. * July 29: Mass meeting of Red Guards in the Great Hall of the People. August * August 8: Red Guards slpit into rival factiosn at Qinghua University. September * September 24: France detonates first thermonuclear device at the Tuamoto Islands. * September 27: Sixteen year old car thief Matthew Johnson is shot by police in Hunters Point, California. Rioting ensued. UC Berkeley Students for a Democratic Society (SDS) invites SNCC Chair Stokely Carmichael to speak at the Conference on Black Power and Its Challenges. Republican Gubernatorial candidate Ronald Reagan denounces the conference, saying that, "We cannot have the university campus used as the base to foment riots from." October * October: Black Panther Party for Self Defense in Oakland is founded by Merritt College students Huey Newton and Bobby Seale. Black Panther Party issues platform statement declaring: "We believe that Black people should not be forced to fight in the miltiary service to defend a racist government that does not protewct us. We will not fight and kill other people of color in the world who, like black people, are being victimized by the white racist government in America." November * November 4: Abbie Hoffman and Sheila Karklin divorce. * November 4: Che Guevara arrives in Bolivia using a fake name and passport. * November 7: Che Guevara makes the first entry into his Bolivian diary. * November 25: United Nations Resolution 228 condemns the Israeli attack on Samu in the West Bank, then under Jordanian sovereignty. December * December 8: United Jewish Appeal sets a new record on the price of access with a $10,000 a plate "call-dinner" at the Waldorf-Astoria. Michigan Republican Governor George Romney speaks to the 600 assembled elites: "American Citizens, armed with this sense of responsibility, and blessed with greater material prosperity than any nation in history, can and must give leadership in rebuilding and healing a damaged world." Source: Michael Stern. "Dinner With $10,000 Minimum Opens U.J.A. Drive." The New York Times. December 9, 1966.